


Destruction

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, F/F, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl breaks, can the others fix her?





	Destruction

The sounds of people training were filtered out as Fliss zeroed in on her target, hitting the same area of the bag time and again, her punches varied, kicking added easily, rage flowing through every motion, time and again the bag rang off the wall, each clank louder and louder until finally she grabbed the bag to stop it, stalking away to begin the stair runs, time and time again. Anyone watching could tell she was angry but it was only when she turned and kicked the punchbag at the top of the stairs anyone noticed it was dangerous. 

She had spun to run down the stairs, jumping the railing and swinging down to hit the runway, running laps quicker when she hit the gym, anger and hatred pumping through her until she turned a corner, skidding to a halt inches from Shane McMahon, instinct drawing her to pull back and swing, his duck leading her to miss by inches, a snarl leaving her before she turned on her heel, the sound of angry sobbing hitting the hallway as she ran, finally swerving off the path until she was in the women’s locker room, the girl slipping down the wall of the showers, curling away so nobody would see her tears. 

The women who came in stayed away, Mickie the only one brave enough to move closer, sensing the anger had left by now, her voice soft as she reached out toward the girl, her touch light on the girl’s shoulder, finding the muscles there clenched. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“No.”

The word is pathetic and the girl sighs. 

“I’ll be fired soon anyway...”

“You missed... we only fire for landing the punch...”

The voice from behind them both was light, Stephanie moving to kneel in the shower, not caring how damp her sweats got, reaching for the girl and sighing when she finally moved to pull her closer, reaching for Mickie at the same time, burying her face in their shoulders, Steph stroking soaked hair. 

“You’ll be okay Wolf...”


End file.
